


Insomnia

by M1stakel0ve



Series: SBI Zombie AU [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brothers, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romance, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Siblings, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc. (Video Blogging RPF) Freeform, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Tired Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Zombie Apocalypse, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stakel0ve/pseuds/M1stakel0ve
Summary: {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}Wilbur can’t sleep, but it seems he’s not the only one. Tommy and Wilbur talk about things.(This is more comfort based!)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: SBI Zombie AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073210
Comments: 6
Kudos: 355





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this series hurts so much but also angst is fun. Some of you have sneaky suspicions, which I find very funny. Also to the people saying ‘I MISS PHILZA!’ Or ‘BRING PHILZA BACK!’
> 
> ... Keep reading the series :)

When Techno arrived back to their temporary housing, Tommy was unconscious and bleeding.  
It took them a while to steady him, both from his wounds and from his terrified crying.  
They managed to clean up the wound and remove the bullet, and once they did, and Tommy was stable, He and Tubbo had wailed in each other’s embrace.

Tommy had begged for him to forgive him, how sorry he was, that he was just being stupid and mean.  
While Tubbo cried in his arms and shook his head, apologising for getting Philza killed.

Techno was confused, but Wilbur gave him the look of ‘I’ll tell you later.’ And his brother left it at that.  
The two boys didn’t let each other go all day, desperate to stay next to each other, eat together— they even slept in the same bed together, just to remind themselves that they were together.

Even if it wouldn’t be for long.

That was probably why Tommy was so quiet and nervous.

Two days had passed since he got back, they were planning on getting up and moving tomorrow, since Tubbo wanted to go somewhere before... Well. Before he couldn’t.  
Wilbur wasn’t going to give up on him just yet, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to fail him. If he wanted to go to a place, Wilbur would get him to that god damn place no matter what.  
Nothing was going to stop him.

Wilbur stared at the slow rise and fall of his twin brother’s chest. His pink hair tied back as to not fall in his face while he slept, one of his arms streched out towards his daggers, just in case.  
Techno had always been such a light sleeper, even before the apocalypse had began.  
It was probably due to their childhood, plus his insomnia. Both him and Wilbur had intense insomnia, and it sucked.  
He blamed his shitty parents.

But sometimes it was a good thing that he was awake during the night.  
The amount of times he’d saved them all— both him and Techno— because they woke up to light noises, he had lost count. He noticed when one of the boys were getting up too during the night.

This, he guessed, was the reason he woke up now.

Wilbur noticed the shadows beneath their door, pausing as he looked over to the spare bed, where Tubbo and Tommy were meant to be sleeping.  
Tommy wasn’t there, but Wilbur didn’t panic.

The youngest also had problems sleeping. Of course, if he confronted him about said problems, he’d outright deny it and get upset, but he knew.  
He was sure Tommy knew he knew too.

He pulled himself out of bed, deciding it was for the best he didn’t wake Techno up, although the man would probably notice he was gone just from the movement.  
Wilbur pushed the door open, frowning at Tommy who barely gave him a second glance, instead sitting on the floor in the corner, resting his head against the wall.

Sometimes Tommy would be so quiet that it was unnerving.

Creepy.

Wilbur was so used to listening to Tommy insult and tease him, his high pitched laughter that sometimes made him want to bang his head against a rock. But honestly, it was something that brought him a lot of serotonin just from hearing it. His brother could always make him laugh and smile.  
He wishes in this moment he was as good at it as Tommy was.

He silently slumped against the wall, sliding down to a sitting position beside Tommy, crossing his legs and resting his hands in his lap, sucking his teeth.  
Tommy didn’t even look his way, instead, staring blankly at his shoes.

“What do I do?”  
Wilbur could of cried at how soft his voice was, full of innocence and genuine concern.  
“Tubbo’s been with— he’s been with me since the start, y’know?”

Wilbur nodded.

“I-I don’t... I don’t know what to do without him, Wil. I don’t even know if— if I can keep going,” his voice breaks “I’m just not sure.”

It was a tough situation, and unfortunately, Wilbur didn’t have the answer. He wasn’t sure how well Tommy was going to cope with Tubbo’s inevitable death— Honestly he didn’t know he or Techno were going to deal with it.  
He knew it wasn’t going to be pretty, and things will definitely be crazy, hectic.   
Maybe even worse than when their dad, Philza, died.  
There was nothing in that moment he could say to take away all his stress and worries, nothing that would cure the heartbreak.

Tommy took his silence as an answer, a shaky breath escaping his lips as he rested his head against his shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.  
“I’m— I’m scared, Wil.”

Wilbur closed his eyes, resting his head against Tommy’s, letting out a low hum of acknowledgement, “I know, Tommy. I’m sorry I can’t fix everything, Toms. But you know I’m not going to leave, not if I have any choice in it.”

“You can’t promise that,” Tommy’s voice broke, trying to hide his tears “Dad did. Tubbo did. You can’t promise that, Wilbur.”

He wishes he could tell him that he was wrong, that he can promise that and he will definitely never leave him, but in this world?  
Seeing himself live past the age of twenty five was not something Wilbur saw possible. So instead, he leant closer to his brother, wrapping his arms around him lovingly, letting him hide his face in his chest, his body shaking with each low sob that left his mouth.

“I-I don’t— I don’t want him to go—“ his voice broke, a soft whimper escaping him, but he didn’t seem to realise. So caught up in his own thoughts.  
“I keep— I keep hearing voices, Wil— Dad’s voice— I don’t wanna hear Tubbo’s too! I’ll— I’ll go fucking insane—“ he hiccuped, clinging to his brothers clothing desperately.

Wilbur kinda understood that. Sometimes, when he did something silly he could hear in the back of his mind Philza doing the little ‘tut tut’, the sound of a smile in his voice.  
But the way Tommy was wording it, maybe it wasn’t nice memories that Tommy was hearing, maybe it was just bad voices.

He wanted to ask more, but his little brother went limp against him, tiring himself out, eyes narrowed towards the floor, still fiddling with the part of his shirt he had clung to. It was sweet that Tommy could confide in him, and he was glad that he could be there for him.  
Usually in these moments, it’d end in Wilbur teasing him and Tommy would break into laughter.  
But this wasn’t one of those moments, this wasn’t a normal ‘big brother comforts little brother moment.’

This was a ‘big brother has no idea what to do while trying to comfort little brother and himself.’

He gently ran his fingers through Tommy’s blond hair, a sad frown on his face as he watches the way he relaxes under his touch, a shuddery breath escaping him. Finally letting his big blue eyes close as he relaxes against him, finally feeling peaceful enough to rest.  
God, Wilbur missed his dad. He misses the way Philza could make them all smile, stop all their tears almost as soon as they started.

Philza was always good at getting through to Tommy, and yeah, he was pretty good at it too! But Philza was so different.  
Their dad was so perfect at it, good at taming his chaotic-ness, good at understanding his excited babbling about some sort of music discs and towers, good at... Well, being a dad he supposed.

It hurt, that Wilbur would never get to be comforted like this. Technoblade didn’t really get the emotion feeling thing, he usually just hugged Wilbur awkwardly as he cried, asked if he wanted him to kill someone and then cuddled with him until he had calmed down.  
Philza was the best, and god does he miss him. Philza knew exactly what to say, what to do. Surely he’d know what to do in this moment?  
He wishes he had the brains his dad did, the skills and the smarts. He was so good at everything he did, he was kind and caring. Understanding.

Wilbur wishes he was so much more like Philza.

He almost jumped at the creak from the door opening, his eyes meeting Techno’s. His twin stared down at him, sharing a glance at Tommy, before returning his gaze to Wilbur.  
“... Want me to carry him back to bed?”

Wilbur gave him a smile, “How’d you know?”

Techno gave a huff, which was some sort of laugh, “I knew you were going to use me,” he came over, kneeling to carefully pick up the now sleeping Tommy, holding him like a baby to his chest.  
“He’s still so light... We definitely need to go find some food after—“ 

“I know. Let’s just— let’s just focus on Tubbo first though, yeah?” Wilbur gave him a strained smile, gently putting a hand on his shoulder “Tubbo and Tommy are going to need us more than ever. I... It’s gonna be hard on us, but we gotta be there for those kids first. That’s what dad would want.”

If he saw the spark of pain in his brothers eyes, he wouldn’t say. Techno looked away, nodding.  
He could tell his twin was hurting. They both could read each other so well.

He wishes he could fix things.

Tubbo laid, facing the wall, silent tears spilling past his cheeks as Technoblade and Wilbur got back into their bed, waiting until he no longer heard them whispering amongst themselves, waiting until he heard the soft breaths of Wilbur’s light snoring.  
He finally let out a hiccup, pressing his fists into his eyes as he curled up slightly, trying so hard not to wake anyone up. Especially not Tommy beside him. 

He was dying.

He was dying and it was so scary.

Tubbo acted strong— because that’s what he’s always done. But seeing the way Wilbur and Techno looked at him, the way Tommy almost broke the moment his eyes landed on him.  
It was all so much, it was all so scary.

Tubbo didn’t want to die. He wanted to stay with them, with Tommy. 

He let out another low sob, trying to stifle it with his pillow.

He was so stupid to let himself get bit, he was so stupid to think he’d survive till the end, so stupid to imagine his future with his family.  
Why did God have to be so cruel? 

There was a light touch on his shoulder and Tubbo stilled, rolling over to see Tommy staring at him.  
It wasn’t full of pity this time, his eyes sparkling with determination as he opened up his arms to his best friend. His brother.  
Tubbo slipped into his embrace easily, hiccup crying into his neck as the taller boy hugged him tightly.

“I— I got you, big T.” He whispered, sniffling.

He knew.


End file.
